Cold Touch
by deatheater03
Summary: A dreadful plauge has swept the wizarding world, everyday more and more people are infected. There is an ancient text which tells of a cure and with the fate of wizard kind on their hands Harry and Hermione must find the cure or else...
1. Prologue

_**Cold Touch**_

Disclaimer:Me No Own No Harry Potter

A/N Welcome to my fanfic, Enjoy it as I know you will, for most people enjoy things I do, such as competitive hula-hoop,shaving tournaments and I'm a professional curler. As of last week I have been a member for 2 years (go me). I really want this story to be good since I think that it's going to be my last story I do on Harry Potter or anything. I was told by someone that this is kind of childish and its interfering with my studies (stupid school) and so I'm going to go out with a bang and make one last awesome story. My beta on this piece will be Lazy Mike.

**H/Hr all the way!**

_**prologue**_

The large metallic door of his cell slowly swung open and the brutish guard stared in. "Come, It's time for your trial" he said in a guttural british accent. Slowly the prisoner managed to gather himself up and climb to his feet and began walking sluggishly down the torch lit halls of the prison.

The guard whistled a tune that the prisoner didn't recognize. Slowly they came to two great wooden doors marked Prisoner's Entrance. The guard grabbed him and placed chains around his wrist and slowly opened the doors. The bright lights that emerged blinded him at first then slowly calmed down allowing him to see clearly. Inside there was a large table where 9 men sat and a small chair in front of them with chains covering it. There was a small seating area and about 30 people had gathered for the trial.

Guard as the prisoner was know affectionately calling him shoved him into the chair and set the chains around his legs and arms. He then walked out the door and the trial began. One of the nine people in front stood up and pulled out his wand and quickly said "sonorus". His voice boomed as he called out "In the matter of the Wizarding people against prisoner 17748 we find for guilt,In the matter of sentencing the tribunal will wish upon the prisoner death to pay for his crimes against the people."

The man could not look the prisoner in his eyes as he read out the last of the message "May hell await you Harold James Potter, you will burn for what you have done".

Such is as the prolouge goes. REVIEW,REVIEW oh and one last thing REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Cold Touch**_

This is chapter one. Enjoy It. If you don't the boogeyman will catch you then he will cut off your arms and gently suck the blood pouring from your gaping wounds until you pass out from pain, then he will splash you with cold water and begin digging into your wounds until he tears out your bloody heart and finishes it with one great bite.

(Feel free to review or else I'll make an even more disgusting threat)

**Chapter One**

_His hands felt heavy and he was out of breath as he trudged through the heavy snow. The snow was falling steadily and the man's vision was growing weak; slowly he lost his touch and fell to the ground. He quietly whimpered and his mouth grew dry as the snow continued to pile up, within a few minutes there was no sign he had ever been here._

* * *

The Hogwarts Express sped down the tracks, but not fast enough for the passengers inside. Their parents waited at the station and for three weeks they could avoid the terrifying essays and horrible exams. Then much to their dismay the train stopped quite suddenly in the middle of a field with a herd of cows looking at them quite strangely.

Our two heroes and there friend, who we will simply be calling the heroine for the moment, looked out the window and opened the compartment door trying to find out what was going on.

"Do you think it's You-Know-Who?" Ron said fearfully

Suddenly a deep voice sounded out as if from no where.

"We have received word from the Department of Magical Diseases and Epidemics that the train station has been declared contaminated and until further notice is closed. We are being rerouted to another station where your families can pick you up."

Everyone immediately broke into chatter arguing over what was happening at the station.

"You don't think it's an out break of Rouant Fever do you?" Ron questioned

"No, DMDE eradicated Rouant fever in 1984, don't you read Ron?" said Hermione.

"I read," he replied defensively

"Comic books and signs don't count,"

Ron sat back in his chair, obviously defeated.

After another 15 minutes of waiting the train slowly moved forward again and the passengers sounded out a cheer. In an hour the train slowly pulled into Bridge Town Station. As they gathered their belongings Hermione gave Ron a hug and handed him a small wrapped box.

"Hermione, you didn't have to get me anything,"

"Your welcome," she said with smiling.

He opened the box and pulled out a picture of the entire Chudley Cannon's team. As he looked it over he said "How did you...? Wow... I mean, umm... this is...?" On the picture were the autographs of everyone.

"I wrote to them and asked, and they sent me this back."

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek as they walked off the train. Mrs. Weasley rushed to them and gave them each a bone crushing hug, commenting that Harry was losing weight and should really eat more in the process.

"Harry, you know you were welcome to stay with us again," she said cheerfully.

"I know that and I appreciate the offer."

Ron and the entire redheaded flock, that some call the Weasley family, left the station. Hermione's parents came over to them and her mother hugged Hermione briefly before smiling at Harry. Mrs. Granger had short brown hair and was tall and Mr. Granger had graying hair and was slightly on the plump slide.

"You must be Harry" he said and held out his hand. Harry shook his hand in return.

Mrs. Granger turned to him and said, "It's simply wonderful that your staying with us because little Hermit has never once brought any of her school friends home!"

Harry snickered at the nickname and made a mental note to tell Ron.

As they gathered their luggage, they noticed a group of men wearing white robes were waiting at the exit and examining people leaving the station, and every once so often held their wands to them. As Harry reached the front he saw a tag on the front of the man's robes that read "DMDE."

The man ran his hand across Harry's face and looked closely into his eyes before okaying him to go through. As he passed he turned and he heard one man yell out, "we've got one" with fear as two armed men rushed to him and grabbed the man he was checking, and despite the man's protest, drug him off. His wife was screaming for them to tell her what was wrong with her husband, until they looked her over and slowly along the line each DMDE worker yelled out.

Suddenly about fifteen men burst into the station and yelled, "Everyone that has already passed please leave the train station now!"

The Granger family rushed out of the station to the sounds of people screaming and when they reached the outside, Mr. Granger turned and said fearfully to Hermione "Sweety... what was that about?"

"I don't know..." she said darkly.

* * *

Reviewing is Fun! Repeat after me!

R-E-V-I-E-W-I-N-G- I-S F-U-N!

Farewell!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Cold Touch**_

Well, welcome to the second chapter of my story in it I reveal what this mysterious illness is and where it possibly came from. The chapter isn't very long but I promise that Chapter Three will have upwards of 1500 words, at the moment it's at 1345. I promise to have chapter three up by tomorrow. Enjoy my story; it had subtle undertones which when properly understood give the exact location of Iraq's Weapons of Mass Destruction.

**Chapter Two**

Harry had been at the Granger's house for three days and was having a great time. On Monday he and Hermione had gone Christmas tree shopping well sort of, her parents were both allergic to pine so they went shopping for a nice aluminum tree. They had picked a nice one with lights already on it and a can of fake snow in the box as well. They sat in her living room trying to put the tree together each perplexed.

"It's pretty sad that we've been in school for about 11 years and can't put together a tree"

"Well, logic states that the more time that I spend with you and Ron, my brain dies a little more"

They both chuckled at the comment before Harry grew serious,

"Have you owled Ron lately"?

"Not since we left the station, but I'm sure he's just too full with Mrs. Weasley's cooking to pick up a pen"

"I'll send him an owl later and wish him a happy holiday" Harry replied

They continued putting the tree together and finally after 3 hours, 15 tries and numerous curses under their breath, the tree was finished.

"It looks nice" Mr. Granger commented as he looked up from his paper.

"Harry, let's go shopping"

Harry looked at Hermione stunned,

"It's like -9 outside and snowing"

"Coward" she said playfully

"Oh I'm the coward!" he shouted as he began tickling her.

"I'm not enjoying this!" she yelled

He looked at her mischievously and said "your right this is a tad bit mean" then he reached over grabber her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She was kicking him in the back and screaming as he drug her outside throwing her down into the snow.

"I'm going to get you for that Potter"!

She packed a ball of snow tightly before throwing straight at him smacking him in the face.

"That was just mean"

He ran over and tackled her rubbing snow in her face as they both laughed. Suddenly their faces began moving closer and there lips met in a brief passionate kiss before Harry pulled back embarrassed and said "you still want to go shopping"?

"Yeah sure" she said very softly

They went back in the house got some money and borrowed the car keys from Mr. Granger and soon they were off on their way.

"Do you have any idea how to find the Leaky Cauldron"? He questioned

"Don't be a backseat navigator" she scolded

"Im not sitting in the backseat"

"Children" she muttered under her breath

After a few more minute of driving Hermione cried out, "Found it!"

As they got out of the car something didn't quite feel right, when they got into the pub it was empty and the chairs were all stacked on the tables as if no one had opened up this morning.

"This is bizarre, let's get out of here" Harry said nervously

The two came to the brick wall and Hermione tapped out the pattern and slowly they opened. The alley was a mess with tents everywhere and men in uniforms bearing the letters DMDE ran back and forth to each tent screaming occasionally for a nurse.

Suddenly a large DMDE stopped them and said "are you sick?" They both shook their heads and he continued "then you don't need to be near DMDE Emergency Station 145A.

"What's all this for"? Hermione replied

The man laughed and said "Don't tell me you don't know? Don't you read the papers?" he then pointed to a daily prophet blowing around in the snow and Harry quickly picked it up.

_Unknown Disease Runs Rampant_

_By Douglas McDougall_

_. An unknown disease is sweeping England and at this point now infects over 28 of all wizards and witches The DMDE has declared Wizarding Britain to be in disaster and assumed full control of all matters domestic. Many public areas have been declared to be contaminated such as train station and shopping areas. The DMDE has set up temporary aide stations as St. Mungos is unable to hold any more patients. There is one in every city please read the fliers posted to find the one nearest you. _

_Deaths So Far:_

The paper went on to list the names of people who have died since the last issue and the list went on for a page and a half. Harry looked over the list until he saw a familiar name that sent a shock through him.

_Ginny Weasley- Aide Station 17 at 7:56 PM on the 19th of December_

I've been forced to edit this chapter and go in a different direction than before, I hope you like this more because I know I do and that really all that matters because im the author and creative liberties,

Fare Thee Well, Yee Faithful Viewers of Re


	4. Chapter 3

_**Cold Touch**_

Here it is the third installment of what is to be the greatest piece of Harry Potter fan fiction that involves the use of the word plague. Keep review I love to read positive reviews because it spurs me to write more and update sooner.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

As they drove home Hermione began to cry and eventually pulled the car over, the car was silent as the tears ran down her face, Harry reached over and put his arm around her squeezing her close and her head gently rest on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead brushing her hair back and looking into her eyes.

"I love you Harry"

"What?" he said

"I love you" she more confidently

He hesitated and looked into her eyes again and said firmly "I love you too" before gently pressing his lips against hers sending fireworks and shivers through his body at the same time.

They stayed in that position for what felt like a few minutes until they saw the clock striking 7:00 and the only sound in the city was the wailing sirens of a cop miles away. They drove home in silence except for the meaningful glances they sent back and forth. At nine they pulled into her driveway and saw a crowd of about 15 wizards standing outside.

A tall DMDE man rushed over to them and said "are you Harry Potter?" Harry nodded and the man held out his hand and said "I'm Stanley Gurk from the DMDE and im in charge of evacuating important peoples until the disease threat passes".

"Does Dumbledore know about this"? Hermione interjected

"You mean you haven't heard?" Stan said surprised

He continued "Yesterday Dumbledore began showing symptoms and late last night he…he…died in his sleep".

The initial response was shock but quickly fear overtook Harry's mind but the man quickly continued "The order agrees that this is the safest measure"

"The Order? You mean you're a member?" Harry said surprised

The man nodded before saying seriously "Both of you go pack your essentials and be ready to leave for The Island"

"The Island?"

"The Island is where the government flees in times of great danger, they haven't been forced to do it since 1940 but this epidemic is bad, worse than Grindelwald and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named combined".

They ran in the house to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger sitting on the couch and her father looked at her one time and nodded to say he understood. They packed clothes in a bag and ran back down the stairs. Hermione walked over to her parents and gave each of them a tight hug.

"I love you guys, I'll be back real quick just don't worry about me"

They nodded and her mother hugged her one last time before they ran out of the door, Outside most of the wizards had left except for Stan who sat holding an old shoe. Harry smiled and said "I see you need new shoes for Christmas"

He put the shoe on the ground and said "in two minutes this will activate it will take you to your quarters on the Island, you must register with DMDE personnel"

"You mean you're not going with us?" Harry replied

"We have 13,000 more people to try and evacuate and then we plan to evacuate the sick as well; bureaucracy does not stand still in the face of chaos"

With that he apparated off leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the cold of the night. Harry gently wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and she reached down and picked up the shoe and suddenly Harry felt that familiar tug at the navel and slammed into cold hard concrete.

For a second he couldn't open his eyes but when he did he was amazed by what he saw, there were hundreds of people in a large room filling out paperwork at different desks. Suddenly a DMDE woman approached them and smiling said "Hi I'm Kim come with me and I'll be your attendant today".

She led them to one of the desks and sat them down in two chairs in front of it.

"Name" she said looking at Harry.

"Potter, Harry"

"Occupation?"

"Student"

"Age?"

"17"

She smiled again and said "Ok you are going to be number 14567" and handed him a small slip of paper detailing his information and filing status.

"Ok your next, Name?"

"Granger, Hermione"

"Occupation?"

"Student"

"Age?"

"17"

"Ok then your number 14568" and handed her a slip of paper like Harry's

"Follow the corridor and you will see another DMDE worker who will show you to your rooms"

As they got up a familiar voice yelled out "Hermione!" and the two of them turned to see Parvati Patil in the crowd of faces. She ran over to them and gave Hermione a hug "how are you guys?"

"Were fine and you?"

Her sweet face darkened and she said "a couple of days ago Padma...di...di...died"

Hermione gave her another hug and said "Oh Parvati I'm so sorry"

Her family yelled for her and she smiled at them and said "I hope to catch up with you later".

* * *

That is Chapter Three as it is and will be, I didn't reveal much or do a lot of plot damage so im going to give some spoilers for Chapter Four

Revelations will be made, they will leave the island, and they'll visit one of the Weasley's


	5. Chapter 4

**_Cold Touch_**

A/N Howdy Yall,

Sorry the update took sooooo long but I felt that it needed tweaking and then more tweaking and I also ended up doing little changes to other chapters as well. I do hope you enjoy this chapter I've worked hard and if you don't like it, I just might break out in tears and end up embarrassing myself in front of everyone I know. You don't want me to embarrass myself, do you? If you just said yes then you're not an extremely nice person to nearly the point of being a mean person. I know I promised 1500 words but I ended up scrapping the chapter I had written and rewriting it and not quite getting as much as before. If you'd like I'll post these alternate chapters somewhere for your enjoyment.

* * *

The reason this update took longer than I promised is because I've gotten distracted writing first chapters to three other stories and Im waiting to see if any of them go anywhere and so I'm going to let you decide, So vote on which idea you find most appealing. 

Idea #1

Harry is the Gryffindor ghost but when someone offers him the chance for a second life will he take it?

Idea #2

**The Saga of the Snake**

The details of Tom Riddle's journeys which eventually led him to become the dark lord

Idea#3

In the year 1914, The Great Archduke of Austria is murdered by way of the killing curse in Sarajevo, Serbia thus igniting the greatest war in Wizarding history. The story follows the heroes of the canon books throughout the war in different positions.

* * *

Check out my new msn space (grrr wont let me put in a link) look for the URL in my profile! 

"Mr.Potter, Mr. Potter, come quick"

Harry was awoken from his sleep by a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a DMDE man looking down at him.

"What? What is it?" Harry questioned

"Severus Snape needs to see you; he is very ill and does not have much time"

Harry quickly began to dress before leaning over and kissing sleeping Hermione on the head and following the man down the hall.

"The sick began arriving about an hour ago, you're lucky; he was on one of the first rounds of evac".

When they entered the room where he had earlier checked in, Harry was shocked to see so many sick people and healers trying their best to treat them but even more frightening were the amount of body bags lying in the corner.

Slowly they came upon the figure of Severus Snape and Harry gasped with shock, His eyes stared straight up from his cot and his normally pale skin had gained some color but the color was blue.

"It looks like we're too late" the man said sadly

Two other DMDE men came over and prepared to put him into the bag until Harry noticed a piece of paper clutched into his fist. Grabbing it quickly he said "This must have been what he meant to give me" the two men nodded before packing Severus into the black bag and carrying him over to the pile.

Harry walked back to the room hoping to study the paper with Hermione, she was awake when he arrived and she said when he entered "Harry, where have you been?"

"Snape's dead, but he wanted to give us this" showing her the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" she questioned

_Made on 7/6/768_

_Made by Trulus Comwut_

_Classification: Highly Secretive, Security Clearance 5_

_"Fuathasach bàs will come and the line of the healer will be raised, in the place where magic is born the healer shall find his touch and the ashes of old will be swept away and the phoenix will be reborn"_

"What does Fuathasach bàs mean?"

"It's Gaelic for Horrible Death; we learned about Fuathasach bàs in History, it was used to describe the 3rd century plague which nearly killed 2/3rds of all of the English wizards in two weeks"

"How did it end?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw sacrificed himself and her magic healed the people"

"So is it possible that the line of the healer is the Ravenclaw line?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw never had children"

"Oh, Ok where do you think this place they talk about is? The Place Where Magic was born?"

"It could mean Egypt, where the first signs of magic appeared" Hermione replied

"I don't think so; it says is born, Maybe it's where the source of magic comes from?"

"The Temple!" she cried out

"The what?" he replied dumbfounded

"The Temple to Ka, the Egyptian God of the Vital Force of Life"

"The Vital Force of Life?" Harry replied, Once again dumbfounded

"Magic, supposedly Ka provided the ancient wizards the power of magic to protect the pharaohs of Egypt".

"So we should go to this temple? Which I suspect is in Egypt" Harry replied

"I have no idea how we could possibly get there"

"We could try and arrange a port key"

Hermione was not quite sure how Harry had convinced her to lie to the Head of the Department of Magic Transportation but he had.

"Sir, My great-aunt lives in Egypt and for my safety I think its best if I go stay with her during this crisis"

The man thought it over before nodding and saying "I can arrange you a portkey to Cairo in about an hour and a half"

She nodded and put on a fake smile "oh thank you sir!" and gave him a tight hug.

As she walked away from the man she smiled and thought to herself 'man im good'.

Harry stood just out of earshot of the man and said "did it work?"

"it worked"

* * *

That was chapter 4 in all of its glory, Like I said earlier, Please vote on my ideas for my next story! I'm going to try and finish this in the next month or so and I'm currently aiming for 30000 words. After this is done I'm going to start one of those up there. 

Fare Thee Well

Deatheater03


End file.
